As for conversation in a vehicle in general, there is a problem in that engine noise, tire noise, or noise from outside the vehicle can cause the conversation contents to be lost. Accordingly, techniques to improve the problem have been proposed conventionally. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an in-vehicle conversation support system that picks up conversation in a vehicle with a microphone, and enables listening it through a loud speaker.
However, the conventional in-vehicle conversation support system disclosed in the Patent Document 1, for example, is conversation support by voice. Accordingly, it has a problem in that when the voice output from the speaker is missed, it cannot solve the problem. In addition, since it uses voice data, the contents cannot be confirmed unless it is played back thereafter. Furthermore, it is likely that howling can occur because of picking up the sound with the microphone and outputting from the speaker.
Accordingly, it is conceivable to pick up conversation in the vehicle with a microphone, and provides the conversation contents in character strings.
As techniques relevant to the subject, various devices have been proposed which pick up speech contents in the conference with a microphone, and automatically record minutes. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a voice recognition device and conferencing system capable of recording minute data that reproduces speech contents of each of the talkers.